Once We Were Angels
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Chichi and Goku have split, leaving a devasted Goku who leaves to be alone, sending Goten to the Briefs. Vegeta takes it upon himself to train the boy when something unexpected happens. GotenxVegeta. Yaoi! Rating may go up later on.
1. The split

disclaimers: I do not own DBZ and you can bet if I did, Goten and Vegeta would be mine!  
  
This is Yaoi and means boyxboy love. Don't like, get the hell outta here. Oh and lots of Chichi bashing because I HATE the bitch!  
  
You buncha meanies! *glares daggers at all the readers* I love writing yaoi but I also write het and NOBODY reviewed those so I'm going to drop my het. stories and focus on yaoi. *sticks toungue out* *Goten kisses* *faints and forgets problems....* On with the story ^_^  
  
  
  
ONCE WE WERE ANGELS  
  
Goten buried his head into the down-feathered pillow, trying to block the screeches from his mother. His parents were fighting...again. The seventeen year old had lived most of his life without his father and when Goku returned, the two spent quality time together. Goten cursed his mother silently for yelling at his father. He never did anything wrong. It seemed that with Goku's seven year abscence, Chichi blamed her husband for all of her misery. Goten bit his lip to prevent from crying. It made him angry that Goku had to take it all, making sure that Goten never knew how deeply he was affected by Chichi's accusations and guilt-trips. Goten might have been as naive as his father, but he did know it hurt Goku. Usually, when their arguments started, the young man would steer clear of the living room but tonight..tonight was different. Goten dried his eyes against the coarse material, gulping the need to sob. He pulled a tee-shirt over his toned, muscular chest shivering in the cool night air. The raven locks jutted from his bangs lopsidely (a/n: i'm using the Gt looks, not his teen ones) murky brown eyes were now turned to sable as he approached the living room.  
  
Chichi's yelling had gained volume. "You spend all of your time training and never a moment home! Why can't you act normal?! Why do you spend all your time with that bloodthirsty lunatic and his family?!!! Have YOU forgotten about me and Goten?!!"  
  
Goten snarled, causing both parents to stare at him, their argument completely forgotten. "No, Mom, Dad hasn't forgotten us!! If he had, he wouldn't be hear listening to your bullshit every fucking day! I'm so sick of it! Ever since Dad came back and Gohan moved out of that house, you've been a bitch to Dad as if it was his fault that you were unhappy!! Yeah well, maybe you should tell Dad a couple of the things YOU do when he's not home!"  
  
Chichi's anger vanished to one of stricken shock and fear. Goku glanced from wife to youngest son. "What's he talking about Chichi?"  
  
"Oh so you don't know?" Goten smirked a sneer worthy of Vegeta. "Mom's been fooling around behind your back with some man."  
  
"What?" Goku's voice was soft as he comprehended his son's words. The deep brown depths of chocolate flashed with pain as the words finally sunk in and took root. "You've been cheating on me?"  
  
Chichi felt her world collapse, the thin string that had kept her tied to her family unraveled. Chichi nodded. "Yes. Your gone all the time. I..I had to move on. I wanted to leave earlier but I didn't want to upset Goten. I'm sorry honey," Chichi apologized. "I wanted the perfect family but I realized when your father died after the Cell Games that I could never have that life." She kissed Goten's forehead. "How long have you known sweetie?"  
  
"Five years but I never said anything because...because I always thought you and Dad would patch things up and fall back in love."  
  
"The love left a long time ago. Even your father agrees with that. We stayed together to merely keep you boys happy but I failed in that too." Chichi silenced Goten with a look. "No. Don't contradict what I said. I'm going to pack and I'll leave as soon as I can."  
  
Goten watched his mother leave the living room before finally taking a glance at his father. The man seemed to be on the verge of collapse. Never did Goten think that his father, the strong warrior, could feel so terrible. Even the lopsided ebony strands seemed wieghed down by the harsh reality, his already pale white skin seemed to have grown paler. Goten put a hand on his father's shoulder. "I'm sorry Dad. I..shouldn't have said anything. It just made me mad to hear Mom accusing you of all those things when their not true."  
  
Goku lifted his eyes to rest on the teenager, a wan smile on his lips. "It's a good thing you did, son. It would have only gotten worse. Goten...would you call Bulma and ask if you could spend the night there. I need..time to think about this."  
  
"Sure Dad... Should I tell Vegeta you won't be sparring tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah...." Goku opened the door and took to the skies, not caring where he was going just that he needed time alone.  
  
Goten sank onto the couch, grabbing the phone from its holder. He dialed the Brief's number, nervous. He and Trunks were in a fight, making matters worse than they already were. The kids at school jested that he and Trunks were gay. Trunks image of himself caused him to backlash at Goten who was also popular. Goten hated the person that Trunks became; another one of those rich, snobby teenagers who never care about anyone else's feelings. That's why he was feeling apprehensive about the whole thing. A deep voice like velvet came from the other line. "What?!"  
  
Goten started to talk when the background noises came to his ears. "Damnit Vegeta! That is NOT how you answer the phone! Who is it? Did you even ask?!"  
  
"Shut your mouth onna!" Vegeta snarled. Goten chuckled. Bulma and Vegeta had been seperated for a while. They never really loved each other, merely were like....friends. Their constant arguements were just another test of their undying companionship and respect. Bulma was perhaps the only person in the universe with the guts to raise their voice at Vegeta. "Who the hell is this?!"  
  
"Uh..its Goten Vegeta-sama."  
  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"Vegeta! That's rude! Who is it?!"  
  
"Its the youngest spawn of Kakarrotto's."  
  
"Goten is not a spawn, he is a very nice young man and you will treat him as such!"  
  
"Fuck," Vegeta murmured. "Fine onna. Have it your way. Boy, what is it?"  
  
"Um......" Goten felt tears sting his eyes. "Mom's leaving and Dad asked me to ask you if I could stay the night until he comes home."  
  
There was a long silence and finally Vegeta's voice came back. "They split?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"WHAT?! Chichi and Goku are divorcing?! Give me the damn phone Vegeta!" Goten could hear the pass off followed by several curses. "Goten, sweetheart, are you doing okay?"  
  
"I think so. It..was kinda my fault."  
  
"Well...come over here and tell me, okay? You can stay for as long as you want. I'll have a guest room set up for you."  
  
"Thanks Bulma-san."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Goten set the phone down and stared at the ground. He went into his room and packed enough clothes for a few days, knowing his father would spend more than a day in the wilderness. He slipped the bag across his shoulder and rejoined his mother in the living room. Goten sighed. "He's coming here to get you?"  
  
"Yeah. I am so sorry Goten."  
  
"It's okay Mom. As long as your happy. I'm going to go ahead and leave. Um..will I ever see you?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll talk about this later. You go ahead to Bulma's."  
  
Goten flew towards the Capsule Corporation, crying the tears that had built up during the confrontation. He was flying to a place he knew he wasn't welcomed to by the most important member of the family; Trunks. How was he going to advoid him? Goten landed on the front yard only to be rushed by the blue haired genius. "Goten! Come inside and tell me about it. Poor baby," she said wiping the tears from his eyes. Bulma set the bag on the couch and patted the seat next to her. "Spill it."  
  
"Mom and Dad argue...alot. Mom starts up arguments about the stupidest things. Blaming Dad for her depression, blaming Dad for not being there to raise me, blaming Dad for spending his time from his family. I don't understand why. Dad is who he is. He's Saiyan and I'm guessing thats what Saiyans do because Vegeta does too. So...about five years ago I..I heard Mom with another..man. I was usually gone when those...affairs happened. I could smell it on her though and tonight, it just got to me so I yelled at Mom and told Dad about her cheating on him." Goten sobbed and leaned against Bulma. The kind woman cradled him. "I..I never meant for this to happen!"  
  
"Aww...Goten. It's not your fault. It was going to happen sooner or later." Bulma carressed his hair. "Ssh, don't cry anymore. Your going to stay here until Goku returns and telling your father, he'll sulk for awhile but he'll get over it. And you will too."  
  
Goten dried his eyes sheepishly. "Thank you Bulma-san."  
  
"Your welcome. Are you hungry?" Goten's stomach growled in response. She laughed, shaking her head. "You go ahead. I think Vegeta's in there." As soon as Goten was gone, a figure slipped from the shadows and quietly tip-toed to the stairs. "Where do you think your going Trunks? Feeling even worse than you should be? I'll bet you had no idea this was going on." Bulma glared at her son. The lavendar haired eighteen year old bowed his head, cornflower blue eyes dripping with guilt. "You used to best friends and then you let some rumor ruin that. I thought I raised you better." Bulma watched Trunks trudge up the stairs, shoulders slumped in shame. "Serves him right," she mutterted.  
  
Goten went into the kitchen, mouth dry from the delicious smells that were radiating from inside. His belly rumbled louder, causing the prince to glare at the young man. Goten blushed faintly as the older man looked him over. 'Why does he have to do that?' Despite the man's age, his body was muscled perfection albeit short but compact and lithe. Black hair that defied the laws of science jot up in a flame-like style, obsidian pools showed no emotion. Navy blue spandex fitted his body like a second skin, the white gloves and boots carefully guarded the arrogant princes hands and feet. 'He's every bit of royalty.'  
  
"You hungry, boy?" Vegeta asked in an almost nice tone.  
  
"Uh..yeah Vegeta-sama." Goten's blush deepened as he wearily sat on one of the chairs. "Whatcha making?"  
  
"Some ethnic food. I don't know what is, just that the onna makes it alot." Vegeta flipped a round, patty of meat and shoved it onto an already heaping pile. He started on several more. He turned to Goten. "You know, you could help," he said dryly.  
  
"Sure. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Find some buns and heat up several cans of that chili shit." Vegeta watched the boy rummage through the pantry. The onxy eyes took in the very essence the teenager brought. He was as naive and happy-go-lucky as his brain-dead father. Vegeta knew for a fact that the boy had more Saiyan in him than any of the others. Vegeta chuckled. These next few days would prove to be interesting. He could properly school the boy in his ancestry. His gaze flickered over the well-toned body as Goten lifted the hem of it to wipe a few remaining tears. He wasn't bulky like his father but held a lean physique. The boy never went to his full power when sparring, just like his brother and Vegeta was furious that Gohan had let his awesome power go to waste. Vegeta did not intend to make the same mistake twice. With Goten not underneath the watchful eyes of his hellcat mother, it would easy to mold and shape him into a worthy Saiyan. Goten was perfection, besides Vegeta himself of course. Tomorrow would start their training, Vegeta grinned evilly, in more than one area.  
  
*****************  
  
Okay, what did you guys think? Please read and review or else what point would there be to continue? ^_^ 


	2. Lessons Begin

disclaimers: I do not own DBZ if I did, I would be playing with Vegeta and Goten. Not at once you hentais! ^_^  
  
Please Read and Review, minna. ^_^  
  
*huggles Goten* *Vegeta glares* *Huggles Vegeta too* *All happy*  
  
  
  
ONCE WE WERE ANGELS  
  
CHAPTER 2: LESSONS BEGIN  
  
The toe of boot struck Goten in his ribcage painfully. He jerked to wakefullness, bleary eyed until he saw Vegeta leaning over him, smirking evilly. Goten blinked several times to relieve the still sleep hazed eyes. It wasn't even morning yet. The moon was in its last zenith, reaching down towards the mountain peaks to welcome the sun. "Get up boy. I expect you ready in five minutes."  
  
"Ready? For what?" Goten asked, picking himself from the bed, rubbing the bruised flesh. He moved like an automaton, steps awkward. He rummaged through his duffle bag and pulled one of his gis. His hands trembled slightly, scared of what Vegeta wanted. The prince never paid attention to Goten well...that was due partly in fact that Chichi demanded he keep clear of the man. Vegeta gave a grunt of impatience. He fumbled at his boxers, slipping them off and putting the gi on. Vegeta turned on his heel and stalked from the room. "Uh, Vegeta-san?" Goten asked, hurrying after the prince. "What..what are we doing up this early?"  
  
"Hn. I always wake at this time and while your staying here, you will be too."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Today your recieving lessons." Vegeta grabbed a bag on the couch before opening the front door. The chill, early morning air hit the two, causing Goten to shudder but Vegeta seemed to enjoy it. The sun's rays were making their entrance, the dew on the grass sparkling. The Ouji went to the skies with Goten rapidly approaching to match his pace.  
  
"Lessons?"  
  
"You will see. Here," Vegeta threw the bag at Goten as they landed in a clearing in the middle of a forest. The ground was well-beaten, devoid of grass. Goten caught it narrowly. "I know how you bakas eat." Vegeta snorted in disgust as Goten dug into the food greedily, barely chewing the morsels. 'He's his father's son, thats for sure.' The proud prince was amazed at just how quickly Goten finished the food. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Uh...I guess." Goten wasn't sure exactly what they were doing but then Vegeta went into a fighting stance. 'So, he's going to train me? I wonder why.' Goten followed Vegeta's example. Vegeta lunged at the teenager, clipping him smartly across the jaw. Goten parried with a stinging blow of his own.  
  
"Good job boy." Vegeta awarded him begruding praise for hitting him. The prince connected a booted foot to Goten's stomach, sending the demi- Saiyan to the ground. Goten glared at Vegeta. 'His Saiyan will is showing.' Vegeta laughed. "That the best you can do and here I thought you might actually be a challenge. I guess your really like that weakling brother of yours."  
  
"I am NOTHING like Gohan!" Goten shouted, leaping to his feet in a single bound. He growled angrily, reaching for Vegeta. The bloodlust in his eyes made Vegeta's own boil. Goten elbowed the prince across his face, cracking the lip. Vegeta's smirk only widened. Wrenching Goten's arm, he held the teen in an arm lock. Goten winced at the sudden pain that shot through his entire body.  
  
"Rule one, boy. Never let your anger take the best of you."  
  
"Should you be talking?"  
  
"Hn, not really boy but I have learned." Vegeta kneed Goten's backbone, sending him crashing once again to the ground. Goten spit the dirt from his mouth, powering his ki to Super Saiyajin before kicking Vegeta rather painfully in the chest. The prince flew in reverse, landing against a tree. After picking himself from the trunk, he gave a heart-felt smile. "Nice. Hmm. Seems you already know rule number two. Surprise your opponents when they least expect it." Vegeta matched Goten by also transforming.  
  
Goten paused, the fight deserting him for several seconds. He suddenly felt himself staring at Vegeta in a way he never thought possible. The golden aura around the handsome prince, combined with the rays of sunlight, caused an essence to enshroud the Ouji. The teal eyes reflected a warmth Goten would never have associated with the frigid prince. Did Vegeta always have that look when he fought? Goten wasn't sure. He never thought about it. 'So, why am I now?' Goten's reverie was replaced soon enough by the Saiyan instinct in him. He and Vegeta squared off again.  
  
While Goten took the offensive, Vegeta blocked the punches and kicks. The battle light in Goten's eyes was intoxicating. It made him more Saiyan than Vegeta thought possible for the Earth raised demi. The open, honest eyes were narrowed in the thrill of the fight. The determination on the young man's face reflected the true soul of Goten: a pride as strong as the prince's, a will to survive equal to Vegeta's, a lust for a challenge and the want of victory. Vegeta never associated those qualities with the seemingly weak-minded teenager. Goten was more like himself than he figured and that...was attractive. 'ATTRACTIVE?!!!' Vegeta lost his concentration and Goten belted him hard against his unprotected body. He fell to the ground, lying on his back.  
  
"Uh, Vegeta-san? Are you okay? I didn't know you dropped out of Super Saiyan," Goten apologized, hurridely kneeling beside the prince who started laughing crazidely. Goten's brows arched. "Vegeta-san??"  
  
Vegeta laughed harder at the caring tone in Goten's voice. 'I'm attracted to the son of a third-class baka. Me, a Saiyan prince, attracted to a fucking third-class nobody.' Vegeta shook with his uncontrollable chuckles. Finally, the laughter ceased and he wiped the tears from his eyes. Goten's head was titled as he gazed at his prince in rapt bewilderment. 'I'm going to regret doing this.' His hand caught hold of the back of Goten's neck. The boy paniced. Vegeta removed the other white glove, stroked Goten's cheek. "Rule number three, always expect the unexpected." He didn't give Goten time to react as he pressed his lips to Goten's in a bruising kiss. He pried Goten's lips to open further with his toungue, gently demanding entrance. Goten blushed as he stared into the obsidian depths. He closed his eyes, granting Vegeta permission. Vegeta's toungue explored the teenager's mouth, eliciting a moan from him. Vegeta smirked into the kiss but that faded when Goten deepened the kiss as his toungue sought dominance over Vegeta's. The prince moved his kiss to Goten's jawline, to his earlobe, to the hollow of his neck. His fingers flicked over puckered nipples, another moan of pleasure resounded from the demi-Saiyan. Goten hung his head as Vegeta's soft hands traveled across his body, feeling the contours of his muscles. The hands journeyed to the teen's gi sash, removing it without difficulty but before Vegeta could investigate the 'other' parts of Goten, a gasp of shock filled the forest.  
  
*********  
  
Yeah, I know this one was really short but I promise to make the next one long! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, makes me so happy! ^_^ 


	3. Resurfacing instincts

disclaimers: I do not own DBZ and if I did, I'd be playing with Veggie and Goten right now. Not at once you hentais! ^_^  
  
WARNING: Yaoi! This chapter has a lemon and unfair treatment of Trunks.  
  
ONCE WE WERE ANGELS  
  
CHAPTER 3: RESURFACING INSTINCTS  
  
Trunks stared, mouth gaped in pure shock and betrayal. Blue eyes were wide, tears flecking the corners. Vegeta glanced up from Goten's body, smirking. Goten's expression was much like that of Trunks. Goten was still angry with Trunks for ignoring him but he felt guilty. Goten kept his eyes on Vegeta, occasionally looking Trunks way. Goten enjoyed having Vegeta's hands on him, enjoyed Vegeta's kiss. An idea formed in Goten's mind. A hidden part of himself, one that had laid dormant, was now alive: his Saiyan side. Goten grasped Vegeta, bringing him forth and deeply kissing the prince. Trunks gasp was louder as he turned and fled. Vegeta could feel his young lover smiling. 'The boy's Saiyan side is resurfacing. Good.' Vegeta placed his hands on Goten's chest, halting his movements.  
  
"Not yet, boy. Those lessons will be reserved until I'm done with you." Vegeta kissed him roughly before jumping into the air, leaving behind one raving desirable demi. Goten glared daggers at Vegeta as he took to the air in pursuit of his prince. Vegeta chuckled. The boy was keeping up. He landed, switching to fighting mode. Goten lunged, driving his fist into Vegeta's blocked arms. Parrying the boy's blows, punch for punch, Vegeta smirked the entire time.  
  
Several hours passed before Goten sank to the ground in weariness, sweat drenching his body. Vegeta knelt beside him. "So, boy, why did you kiss me?"  
  
Goten snorted. "To pay Trunks back and besides," Goten leaned closer, pulling Vegeta's hips to his own, grinding his evident arousal against his prince's. "Fuck me," he whispered huskily.  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Well boy, you don't know what your asking."  
  
"No?" Goten, in one quick move, removed Vegeta's skin-tight pants. He gasped as his erection hit the cool, fall air. Goten's mouth closed over the prince's member as he held Vegeta's wrists pinned above his head. The prince bucked and arched, the pleasure overwhelming. Goten licked the sensitive ridge, inducing a whimpering plea from Vegeta. The darker than normal eyes completely took in the panting Saiyan, he licked his lips as he once again devoured Vegeta's sex. The organ expanded, the hot liquid hitting the back of Goten's throat and he swallowed eagerly. "How was that Ouji?"  
  
Vegeta blinked his eyes several times to relieve the dazed, passion filled cloud. He smirked. "You have more intuition than I thought, boy." Vegeta took hold of Goten's hips. "You are forgetting something though. I'm stronger than you." Vegeta flung Goten onto his back hard, the younger man landing with a thud. "Let me show you what real pleasure is." Goten's brows furrowed. Vegeta slipped his gi pants down, Goten closed his eyes knowing what to expect. What he anticipated never came as a searing pain filled his body. He winced as he saw Vegeta placing a finger in the taut, delicate ring of his opening.  
  
"Ve..vegeta-san?" he whispered, pain unbearable.  
  
"Don't worry boy, I'll go easy this time." Vegeta's voice was uncommingly soft as he inserted another finger, slickened with cum and then finally three. His fingers touched a certain spot inside of Goten and the demi moaned. Taking the noise as his beacon signal, Vegeta lifted Goten's legs to his shoulders and then, with one thrust, he enterted. Goten's body tensed. Vegeta lay dormant inside, waiting for his body to become less rigid. He rocked, moaning loudly, his screams echoing with Goten's. As he started to feel Goten's release, he pumped the young man's length. The two came together, their cries of passion filling the forest. Vegeta collapsed against Goten. He gasped for breath. "How was that?" he smirked.  
  
"Kami...great." Goten sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta, embracing him. He was surprised when the frigid prince cuddled closer to him. Sleep overwhelmed the demi-Saiyan as he and his lover sank into the sweet oblivion of un- interrupted dreams.  
  
***********  
  
Goten and Vegeta stepped inside Capsule Corporation, the demi walking dutifully behind his prince. He was glad that Vegeta hadn't laughed in his face after they made love, that the prince accepted him to be his. Goten was strangely happy. He had spent most of his life in love with his best friend but when Trunks started to ignore him, Goten's affections went elsewhere; to the cocky Saiyan prince. He still loved Trunks but...he loved Vegeta as well. Vegeta slipped his arm around Goten, bringing him into a passionate kiss. Goten nearly fainted into the sweet embrace; gentle and yet firm. Demanding and yet submissive. Goten smiled as his prince withdrew his lips.  
  
The door flung open with a shattering crack. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO TRUNKS?!!!!!" Bulma screeched, hands akimbo on her hips as she glared down her nose at the two Saiyans. "He has been crying for the past five hours straight and he won't leave his room!!!" Vegeta was about to tell Bulma to shut her mouth when the prince saw the guilt in Goten's eyes. Bulma, seeing on interruptions, continued. "What exactly did you guys to him?"  
  
In response, Vegeta kissed Goten again, all the time watching Bulma's expressions. Her face went crimson with shock to pale livid with anger. She had trouble controlling an urge to lash out violently, her fists shaking. Vegeta arched an eyebrow. "Is there a problem? Why would the brat even care?"  
  
Bulma considered the words and shrugged. "...I don't know. Goten, maybe you should try talking to him?"  
  
Goten nodded, skipping upstairs to Trunks bedroom. He could hear the older teenager's sobs. He erected a wall around his heart, letting his Saiyan instincts take over. He opened the door, staring at Trunks. The violet haired demi was curled into a ball, crys rattling his more than usual slender frame. Trunks, hearing the sound of breathing, straightened his frame. The bright,blue eyes had lost their usual luster and were puffy.  
  
"What do you want?" Trunks whispered, his throat hoarse.  
  
"Why did me and your father upset you so much?" Goten asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"No reason. Leave me alone." Trunks stared out of the window.  
  
"I love Vegeta, Trunks.  
  
"....."  
  
"When did you start loving me?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why are you crying?  
  
"I don't know!!" Trunks rasped in a yell.  
  
"Yes you do. You love me Trunks. Thats why all those gay remarks got to you. You want me. Don't you?"  
  
Trunks didn't like the tone of his friend's voice. He saw the predatory gleam in Goten's eyes, the eyes turned deep ebony and half lidded with lust. Trunks shook his head. "No."  
  
"Don't deny it Trunks," he hissed. "I did love you Trunks, still do, but you turned your back on me when I needed you the most. Did you know that my parent's split?" he snarled, approaching Trunks stealthily. "Did you know that I've been alone since you started ignoring me?" Trunks backed up to the wall, Goten leaning heavily into him. "I fell in love with Vegeta and we're together now. He fucked me and he fucked me hard. Don't you want that Trunks? Don't you want to be inside of me?" Goten pressed his body against Trunks, the older demi giving a strangled sob. "I can smell you, you know that? I smell how much you want to fuck me. Don't you, slut?" Goten crushed his lips to Trunks in a bruising kiss. "I know all about you Trunks. You fuck every poor girl that happens to make the mistake that your really a great person. Did you imagine me? Huh?" Goten ground his erection against Trunks. The elder gasped, tears flowing once again.  
  
"Goten, stop...please," Trunks whimpered.  
  
Goten slapped Trunks hard against his cheek, a bruise rapidly appearing. "Fuck you Trunks. I want nothing to do with you." Goten laughed and left the room, leaving behind a very shaken Trunks.  
  
  
  
Trunks slid against the wall, holding his face. "Whats happened to you?" he whispered.  
  
****************** 


	4. Goten's War

disclaimers: not mine  
  
summary: Goten's turned bad. ^^  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
notes: i'm so slow. :-D Galatic Slugs are faster. @_@  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Goten hummed merrily to himself as he returned to the kitchen. His nose wrinkled in distaste as he realised he wreaked of Trunks' scent. Had he been too rash when dealing with Trunks? Was he angry that Trunks was jealous of Vegeta and himself? Shouldnt he be happy that Trunks was? That Trunks, in fact, wanted him just as much he wanted Trunks? Goten growled, angrily snapping his eyes close to vanquish the sudden welling of tears in the murky depths.  
  
He was not feeling guilt. Trunks deserved it. He was a hypocrite and besides, Vegeta treated Goten like an equal and not as some second-degree warrior. Goten was sick of having to keep a tight control over his Saiyan heritage. Trunks, upon the defeat of Buu and entering the ranks of the popularity, had stopped doing anything related to power. He quit training; something that pissed Vegeta off. He ceased with developing the Saiyajin instincts; such as smelling fear, desire, et cetera from a person's aura. It sickened Goten that Trunks was ashamed of his father's blood.  
  
Goten's nose rose to the air, smelling the spicy scent that Vegeta emitted. He smirked, turning on his heel and meeting his prince's raised brow gaze. Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his compact but muscular chest. "What'd you do to the brat?"  
  
Goten purred, sauntering towards Vegeta. The Saiyajin merely cocked another brow. Goten's nimble fingers traced along the curves and dips of Vegeta's abdominal plane, the muscles fluttering against the touch. Though, shorter than Goten by several inches, Vegeta wasn't intimidated by the feline gleam in Goten's hardened oculates. "I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Ah." Vegeta allowed the teasing tongue of his young lover to lap against his lower lip to travel to his ear. The tantalizing appendage nibbled at the lobe. Vegeta shoved Goten against the counter roughly; Goten didn't wince when the edge dug into his back. "Let's get this straight. You are the sub. You don't do anything to me unless I give you permission. That clear?"  
  
"Crystal, Vegeta-sama." Goten groaned at the closeness of their clothed crotches. Just to inch a little nearer.. A slap to the arm that was about to pull Vegeta against him caused him to yelp. He pouted at the mischevious twinkle in Vegeta's obisidan eyes. "Please Vegeta-sama. I need you," Goten whispered huskily, hand trailing to the front of his pants.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Ah ah ah. You even think about touching yourself, I won't have sex with you for a week." Something in that silken voice had Goten thinking it wouldn't be wise to continue his self exploration. Vegeta smirked. "Good boy."  
  
Goten whimpered as a ki signature appeared. "I'm going to train. Tell Trunks that he had best leave me alone." Goten's voice trembeled and he made fake tears cloud his eyes. He was such a good actor. Vegeta wouldn't be able to tell the difference.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Trunks....Trunks told me that," Goten bit his lip, "He would take me without my consent if I didn't agree to have sex with him soon. He told me he would fight you."  
  
Vegeta hissed, entire body bristling with anger. Trunks stepped inside and was immediately attacked by an irate Vegeta. The older man tightened his grip around Trunks throat, barely leaving a passage for air. Vegeta snarled, "You even THINK about fucking Goten and you'll wish you had died. I dont give a fuck if you are my son, NOBODY touches what's mine." Vegeta flung Trunks to the floor, the confused young man coughing and taking in great gulps of air. "So, you want to fight me?!" Vegeta bellowed. Trunks wheezed, shaking his head fervently in negation. Vegeta glared. "Keep the fuck away from Goten."  
  
Vegeta grabbed Goten's arm, leading him past Trunks. Trunks raised those pain filled blue eyes towards Goten....and saw something that was never supposed to be on his innocent friend's face. Pure and utter hate combined with a deep lust for the man in front of him. It hurt Trunks more than the rapidly appearing bruises on his milky white throat. Goten smirked as they passed. It had been a lie. Trunks couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his beautiful face. He missed the miniscule amount of regret on Goten's visage as the door slammed shut.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Vegeta planted kisses along his lover's naked torso, pausing at the inner thighs to nip and suckle. Goten growled in impatience at the sheer slowness of Vegeta's actions. Vegeta chuckled. "Eager, aren't we?" Goten nodded spastically. Vegeta's warm breath tickled his swollen shaft as he moved back up Goten's body. The young demi groaned.  
  
"Damnit Vegeta! You are awful!"  
  
"You should have known what you were getting into." Vegeta bit into Goten's neck, earning a frenzied moan of sheer pleasure. "I'm a Saiyan, I dont care about needless romance and having a partner for an equal. I do what I want. You just have to accept that."  
  
"Anything Vegeta-sama," Goten moaned, bucking against Vegeta, their sweat- slick bodies sliding against each other's in a rhythmic dance of bliss. "I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Would you?" Vegeta purred, mouth against Goten's ear. "Would you hurt Trunks?" The smoothe hand teased the ruddy brown nipples. Goten paused, blinking the gossamer of lust from his eyes. What did Vegeta ask? Vegeta noticed the hesitation. "Goten, Trunks is going to interfere. Unless you've been lieing," there was a deadly edge to Vegeta's voice that Goten didn't want to ponder, "Trunks is not going to stay away from you."  
  
"But Vegeta-sama..."  
  
"What Goten?" Vegeta's eyes suddenly grew very cold, his grip on the lithe body beneath him grew harsh. "Do you dream of him fucking you while I do it? Is this," Vegeta stroked Goten's erection roughly, "For him or for me?"  
  
Goten knew he was treading dangerous grounds. One wrong move, and he would be dead. He knew it. "Always for you Ouji-sama. Always." Goten let his breathing return to normal as the deadly gleam in Vegeta's eyes vacated. "Now, are you going to fuck me or not?" He said, cutely wriggling his toes.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goten. Something was odd...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Trunks stared at his reflection, at the dark purple bruises marring his throat. Goten had told his father something. Trunks gnawed his lower lip to the point of blood. Vegeta had wanted to kill him. Goten, Kami, that last look on his face... Trunks wiped the tears. There was only one person that could convince Goten that he was making a terrible mistake with being with Vegeta- Goku.  
  
) ) )  
  
Short, yeah, but, ohwell. Its updated  
  
Bulma didn't care about the kiss because her and Vegeta had broken up. 


End file.
